


I'm Watching You (I See What You Do)

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage Character, Unrequited Wincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's around when Dean brings home a guy. He watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Watching You (I See What You Do)

Sam dropped the phone back onto its cradle with a sigh. Great, now he was stuck at home by himself. Dad was off on a hunt, probably wouldn't be back for at least another week, and Dean was out doing God knows what. He himself was supposed to have been over at Greg's house for the night, but Greg had just called to tell him he couldn't come over because his _grandmother_ was sick. What an inconvenient time for the old lady to become ill.

He went into the bedroom and threw himself onto his bed, picking up his book and opening it to the place he'd left off. Friday night, sixteen years old, and he was home reading. That was lame, even for him.

He was actually getting pretty in to the book when he heard the front door open. Suddenly alert, Sam sat up, listening carefully to make sure it wasn't someone who wasn't supposed to be there. He relaxed when he heard Dean's familar voice, too loud and booming. He clearly thought Sam was over at his friend's place like originally planned, or he wouldn't be so loud.

He wasn't alone, either, Sam realized, as he heard his brother offer a beer. Had he brought a girl home? Wouldn't be unusual, he'd been known to do that, especially when he had (or thought he had) the place to himself.

Curious as to what the girl looked like, if he knew her or had seen her around, Sam quietly eased the bedroom door open and crept down the hall, trying not to make any noise to give himself away. Dean had a hunter's insticts, sharp and well trained.

He needn't have worried; Dean was pretty focused on his date. They were sitting on the couch, close together, and the sounds of bottles opening told Sam that offer had been taken up.

The couch was positioned so that, standing in the doorway, Sam had a good view of the living room and its occupants, but they wouldn't see him unless they stood up and came around the left side of the couch. He was mildly surprised, but not absolutely stunned, to see that Dean had brought home a guy. Sam knew his big brother was no prude, and had shown interest in males and females alike. He just messed around with girls more, which was why Sam had assumed the date would be female.

And this was clearly a date, and not just two guys hanging out as friends. He could tell by Dean's body language that he was interested. He was laughing and flirting, totally relaxed.

Sam really should have gone back to the bedroom, left them to it, or at least made his presence known, but instead he lingered, watching them. This was a side of Dean he didn't see often; around Dad, Dean was always tightly wound and obedient ( _perfect little soldier_ , Sam thought with just a tiny hint of bitterness), and with Sam he was always in Big Brother Mode, watching out for him, and also tormenting him and being obnoxious. But this, this was just...Dean. Relaxed, with nothing expected of him, no orders to follow and no one to look after.

Sam liked seeing Dean like this.

"This isn't such a bad place you have here," the guy said, not taking his eyes off Dean. He was good looking, blond hair and what Sam thought were brown eyes. He seemed fairly well built, though he probably wasn't in as good a shape as Dean, and average height. That made Sam smile; naturally Dean would never go for a really tall guy. He was tall himself, and he hated to feel short. "Certainly nicer than mine."

"It's not bad. I've lived in worse," Dean grinned back. "I'm sure yours isn't that bad, Nick."

"Yeah, no," the guy, Nick, said, then started talking about just how bad his home was.

Sam stayed in the hall, watching as they talked and flirted some more. When Dean stood up to get more beers, he quickly shrank further back into the hallway so Dean wouldn't spot him. If his brother had really been looking, he probably would have seen him, but he wasn't. He thought Sam was gone.

"You sure you have the place to yourself?" Nick double checked when they were halfway through their second beers.

"Positive. My dad's away from home working, and my little brother is spending the night at a friend's house. Slumber party, y'know how teenage girls are. Always having pillow fights and gossiping about their crushes." Dean snickered as he gulped down more beer.

Sam only barely stopped himself from jumping out and calling Dean a jerk, but then Nick was putting his bottle down on the coffee table and scooting closer to Dean, watching him and making his intentions clear by the way his eyes wandered over Dean's body.

Dean nodded and set his bottle down just in time for Nick to tug him forward for a kiss. Sam remained motionless as Dean responded eagerly, cupping Nick's face and pulling him closer, knowing he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to miss this.

Nick pushed Dean back against the arm of the couch, the kiss becoming deeper and more serious. Dean was obviously down with that plan, practically wrapping himself around the other guy and moaning loudly into the kiss.

Sam shivered, hardly even blinking. Even if he hardly wanted to admit it to himself, Dean frequently featured in his jerk off fantasies. He told himself it was normal, since he was a teenage boy and he and Dean lived in such close quarters, and Dean was hardly private when he jacked off or brought people home, but inside, Sam knew there was nothing natural or normal about the way he thought of Dean when he was in the shower and had his hand on himself, picturing Dean shoving him down and just, doing things to him, using all his experience to drive Sam insane.

He'd always pictured Dean as uber toppy, in control and the one driving when he was with other people, but it seemed that wasn't quite right. He had his shirt off now, and seemed absolutely content to stay the way he was, lying back with Nick over him, sucking on his neck.

"Mm, God, yeah," Dean moaned when Nick put his mouth over one of his nipples. Dean seemed to _really_ like that, if the way his voice got even louder and his hand came up to hold the guy's head close were any indication. "Keep doing that, fuck. Your mouth is awesome."

Nick snorted a laugh into Dean's chest and lifted his head to answer. Dean made a complaining noise. "You think it's awesome just doing this? Just wait 'till I get lower, baby." He dived back down, going for the other nipple, and Dean hummed happily, arching up towards him.

Seeing this, Sam could easily imagine Dean as a bottom during sex and _fuck._ That was really, really hot. Even hotter than his fantasies of Dean dominating him. Now he was imagining it the other way around, Dean submitting to him, and the idea got him hard so fast he felt slightly dizzy with all the blood rushing downwards. He was going to be taking more showers than ever with these new images in his head.

He wasn't the only one turned on. Dean was hard too, and Nick squeezed his erection through his jeans, making him moan and thrust upwards. "Someone's enjoying this," Nick teased.

"Shut up, you are too." Dean wound an arm around Nick's neck, pulling him down so they could kiss and grind together, their groans loud. Nick reached between their bodies to unbutton Dean's jeans.

Sam swallowed hard as he tracked the progression of the guy's hand into his brother's pants. He reached down and rubbed his own aching erection, just once. No way was he going to pull it out here, he'd definitely be discovered then. It was really tempting, however, as especially when Dean tore his head from the kiss to pant, making a happy noise as Nick touched him.

"That's so good," he breathed. "Fuck, don't stop doing that."

"No plans to," Nick said back, sounding just as breathless. "Don't think I could stop even if I wanted to."

It got even more heated, Dean getting louder, Sam getting harder, still hopelessly glued to the scene in front of him. But then Nick suddenly stopped and pulled his hand out of Dean's jeans.

"What?" Dean demanded, coming out of his pleasure haze. "Why'dja stop?"

"I don't really feel like doing this here," Nick explained, gesturing at the living room. "Better in a bed, man. More comfortable, more room."

Dean nodded in understanding and got up, jeans unbuttoned and hanging off, shirtless with a hickey on his neck. "Alright, c'mon. We'll go to my room. You might even get to fuck me, if you're charming enough."

"Charming? Didn't know I had to woo you like a girl."

"Oh yeah, it takes a lot of wooing to get into these pants." Dean slapped his thigh for emphasis and batted his eyelashes. "Serenading me under the window in the moonlight, flowers, whole nine yards."

Sam hastily backed down the hall and into his own bedroom (thank God they actually had their own bedrooms for once, a rare thing) as they left the living room and made their way to Dean's bedroom. He could hear them, talking at first, then the wet, smacking sounds as they started kissing again halfway down the hallway, the thump as they bumped into walls and doors, too distracted to watch where they were going. At one point they were _right_ outside Sam's doorway. Dean made a keening noise that sent heat straight to Sam's dick, then the door to Dean's room slammed closed.

As soon as he felt they were distracted enough not to notice the front door opening and closing, he escaped the house. Partly so he could wait a few hours then come home, and partly because if he stayed he knew he'd end up lurking outside the bedroom door like some kind of weirdo. He would almost definitely be discovered then, either when one of them got up for something, or when he finally couldn't take it anymore and stuck his hand down his pants. No way he would be able to resist, not with the pornographic noises that would come through the thin walls.

Sam had always had a vivid imagination, so it was all too easily to imagine what Dean was doing...what was being done to him. Heaving a giant sigh, Sam went to find a place to jerk off in private and wile away a reasonable amount of time.

He knew one thing for certain. Dean bottoming for him was going to feature prominently in his jerk off fantasies for months, if not the rest of his life. Damn him and his stupid sexy self.


End file.
